


It's Hotter Then Hot (In A Lot of Good Ways)

by DesertPersephone



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, bisexual Aladdin, even if it not mentioned just know, this is literally just aladdin eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: The nights in Agrabah are hot. They're even hotter when pressed body to body in an alley.(or, Aladdin loves to eat pussy and this is 2,000 words of him doing that)





	It's Hotter Then Hot (In A Lot of Good Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I love Aladdin, I love Mena Massoud, I love him as Aladdin, I love the new Aladdin and guess what I'm here to tell you he's a soft bisexual who love to eat pussy.

They didn’t even make it inside. And they tried, they did… but at the same time, Aladdin had pushed her up against the wall as soon as they got into the alley, barely away from prying eyes. So perhaps they did not try that hard… Hot hands on hot skin through layers of fabric; groping, fumbling, grabbing for purchase. Hands on her waist, breasts, hips, lips searing across her cheek, down her throat, latching onto that curve of where shoulder met neck. His mouth felt like a hot coal against her skin, branding her with ever gasp and moan, clever fingers tugging the sting on her tunic loose and slipping inside, the soft flesh of her breast overflowing in his hand, soft laughs slipping between their mouths as they kissed again. It was uncoordinated, lips rough from the heat sliding together, teeth clashing as they huddled under the hanging fabric of the alley.

It was so hot, the heat from the day just starting to dissipate and his body pressed against hers was just as oppressive as the midday Agrabah heat. But in the best of ways, in the way that Nadiyya never wanted it to stop, even if she could feel the sweat dripping down the valley between her breasts and gathering at the back of her neck.

“Aladdin – Aladdin, please –” Hot breath slipped past her lips as he latched his lips to the place behind her ear, pushing her hair and veil out of the way.

“Yes, my sweet candied date?”

She could hear the damn smirk in his voice, hot breath against her ear.

_“Aladdin.”_

A kiss to tanned skin before, “Let me taste you.”

A nod, a whispered _yes,_ before he was sinking to his knees. Those same hot hands pushed her skirt up, bunching the fabric into thick folds around her waist, before settling on her thighs, thumbs rubbing circles as he just looked for a moment, eyes seeking out that dark thatch of hair in the growing dusk. It was no surprise that Aladdin has asked for this, that he would rather sink to his knees at her feet then have her any other way – they had engaged in this many times previous, and having her on his mouth was always his favorite – but it was still an intoxicating thing to see. Aladdin, with all his street smarts and beautifully tan skin, silky hair and warm eyes, pulling his gaze from her cunt with effort to look up at her with absolute lust, pupils blown so wide that the chocolatey brown was hardly even a ring in the twilight.

There was a noise, something shifting, falling toward the mouth of the alley and Nadiyya torn her eyes away from the glorious sight between her legs to search the alley for movement and for a moment nothing moved, Nadiyya was sure she stopped breathing. If anyone found them like this, her skirt in her hands, his knees in the dirt – they would be executed sure as the sun would rise. But it seemed that the noise was just a shift of something falling, nothing to be alarmed by and they both took a breath at the same time, Nadiyya letting her head fall back against the wall before a surprised gasp left her.

“Aladdin!”

A muffled laugh answered her as he pressed soft lips to her, shouldering her legs apart to give him better access. Nadiyya made a soft noise, one hand letting go of her skirt to slide her fingers through his hair, twisting, nails scraping his scalp pleasantly, knocking his soft hat to the ground. Aladdin hummed into the kisses he placed along her folds, sliding a hand up from her thigh, fingers framing either side of her cunt before he spread her, revealing the delicate pink flesh glistening under the few stars. Aladdin took yet another moment to admire her before glancing up, keeping that eye contact as he leaned back in, tongue emerging to give her a long, broad stroke, the tip swirling around her clit to draw out a moan before placing a gentle kiss there. He repeated those long, slow licks for a while, teasing her in the slowly darkening atmosphere. Nadiyya wasn’t terribly loud, keeping the sounds that did leave her low and soft, not wanting them to get caught, not wanting this to end.

Aladdin always took great joy in this, in the smell and the taste and the warmth filling his mouth. Nadiyya watched his eyes flutter shut as he wrapped his lips around her clit, moaning as he gently sucked and she roughly pushed him closer, grinding her hips down. She tasted of the freshest bread, still warm from the oven and pleasantly sour against his tongue, filling and satisfying the ache in his gut. Aladdin let his own hand fall from her leg to his waist, yanking out the ties on his pants and pushing them away, letting his erection bob in the starlight, thick and flushed, the tip gleaming like a rosy diamond with pre-cum. Giving himself a steady stroke, Aladdin moaned into her cunt, teeth gently grazing the clit still in his mouth. Nadiyya ground her hips again, pushed herself against his mouth, the hand in his hair tightening, keeping him between her thighs.

As if he would like to be anywhere else.

Nothing else seemed to matter when his mouth was on her, when her hand was pressed to her mouth to silence herself and her cunt dripped onto his chin. He could die here, and he would die happy. But he pulled back anyway, panting hotly against damp skin, a wide, toothy grin at the disappointed whine that left Nadiyya, the fire in her belly flickering, returning to a pleasant glow from the desperate flame he had worked you up to. Aladdin shushed her, kissing her thigh as he fingers rubbed over her cunt. His teeth grazed caramel skin as he looked up at her, silently asking for permission as she too caught her breath. Nadiyya breathed deeply before nodding, reaching down to run her fingers over his cheek, hiking her skirt back up.

Returning his attention to her, Aladdin tilted his fingers and pushed two gently inside of her. He was cautious not to penetrate her too deeply, to preserve her virtue, but he loved hearing the way she moaned, the soft intake and exhale, the happy hum that left her as he relaxed around his fingers. And she loved having his fingers inside of her. Aladdin rubbed his finger pads against the spot inside her that felt the best, encouraged by the deep moans leaving swollen lips above him as he trailed kisses from her knee back up to her cunt, tasting the salty residue of long dried sweat. His tongue drug across that vast desert of skin, saliva drying in the cooling air and raising gooseflesh in its wake until he met her hot flesh again, giving her clit a gentle lick, tentative and playful, the pair of them sharing a giggle in the night air before he found her clit again.

With his fingers inside her now, she could clench around them at the pleasure building in her when he pinned her hip back against the wall, strong fingers digging into the flesh there. Soft curses slipped past her lips and Nadiyya tightened her hand in her skirt, letting her head fall back against the wall, eyes flicking up to the blue-purple heavens above them. The stars were just starting to twinkle and Nadiyya could feel the hot spark of pleasure in her stomach beginning to grow brighter again. If he didn’t let her finish this time she would end up throttling him.

“Al – Aladdin – Oh, _please_.” The words were halfway between a whine and a demand, her fingers tightening in his hair before her teeth dug into her bottom lip, pushing her hips onto his face as much as she could. He could feel her flexing around him, coating his fingers and his face and Aladdin let his other hand drop from her hip to curl around his cock, hot, flushed and hard between his legs. He was dripping steadily, aroused solely by the way her thighs trembled and her cunt fluttered around his fingers, by the whispered moans and nails against his scalp. Aladdin redouble his efforts on her clit, keeping firm and constant attention there with his tongue and gentle suction until he felt her grow stiff and Nadiyya couldn’t stop the shuddering moan that slipped out into the air. She shook with the strength of her orgasm, a small gush of fluid slicking his fingers as she tightened around him curling off the wall. Her stomach clenched, hot pleasure surging through her veins in a way that only his mouth could accomplish. Her toes curled into her shoes and she thought her might collapse if he continued.

Aladdin tightened his hand around his thick shaft, swallowed and working her through her orgasm and he chased his own, cock throbbing in his hand. He imagined vaguely what she would feel like around his cock, that beautifully damp warmth surrounding him, squeezing him as she came, it would surely be even better then fucking the space between her thighs. The sound of her orgasm was what did him in though, the taste of her in his mouth and the breathless moan that wrecked her, tipped him over the edge, making him grunt into her cunt, hips rutting in the air as his seed arched white and hot in the moonlight, landing on the dirt in front of him.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths, to regain their souls, calm their hearts. Aladdin rested his head on the soft meat of Nadiyya’s thigh, her fingers slowly stroking his hair before she reached down to find the hand soiled with his cum, bringing it to her mouth to lick clean, pulling him to his feet at the same time. She gave him a few gentle strokes, laughing when he hissed from the overstimulation, as she tucked him away into his pants, securely fastening them as he leaned against her, face pressed to her neck. He always grew pliant and gentle after an orgasm, wanting to curl into her body no matter where they ended up.

After his pants were returned to his waist, Aladdin licked his fingers clean of her before helping right Nadiyya’s clothing. Skirt, blouse, veil all returned to its semi-rightful place, a laugh passing between them before they met for a gentle kiss, Aladdin’s hand coming up to cup Nadiyya’s cheek. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed as they share the silence of the night together. Brushing dust from the packed dirt of the alley floor from his knees, Aladdin smiled lazily as he searched her face, flushed from their activities.

“Come on.” Aladdin slipped his hand into hers and tugged gently, pulling her down the alley.

“Slow down, you think my legs can carry me after that?” She tugged back on him, slowing his ever excited and nimble steps, “Where are you going to take me anyway?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Not nearly as you much as you wish I did.” Another laugh and a kiss, before Aladdin shook his head.

“I’m taking you back to my place. You didn’t really expect me to just leave you in that alley do you?” His teeth were brilliant and white in the moonlight and the grin was full of the promise of mischief.

“Oh, such a gentleman you are.” Nadiyya rolled her eyes but followed, lacing their fingers together. As long as it meant she could lay down this time then that would be fine. Sleeping would be rare in the next few hours it seemed, if Nadiyya knew anything about Aladdin, but the evening was still young, so she followed him through the twisting streets of Agrabah to his tower hideout, the two finally sharing more kisses and touches under the red canopy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked this and let me know if you wanna hear more about Aladdin eating pussy. Even if you don't I'm probably gonna write it and I'm probably gonna write more about Nadiyaa too soooo....
> 
> Comments are always loved and encouraged! Thank you <3


End file.
